


Не сомневайся

by aarizona



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Не сомневайся

11:05; К.М.: «Я сменяюсь через час. Будь в каюте»  
11:05; Г.П.: «Не могу… смена»  
11:06; К.М.: «Ты должна быть там через час»  
11:30; К.М.: «Я жду»  
11:35; Г.П.: «Да»

Кэрол улыбнулась, увидев последнее сообщение, и тряхнула головой. Светлые волосы скользнули по шее, это ощущение вызвало мурашки на руках. Осталось полчаса.  
Хороший инженер может очень многое сделать с репликатором, имея в руках правильную программу. Синтезированная кожа хлыста ничем не отличалась от настоящей — любящий отец водил свою любимую девочку по таким местам, где это можно точно и наверняка узнать.  
Двадцать минут спустя Кэрол сложила два хлыста и изящную металлическую анальную пробку в сумочку с эмблемой Звёздного Флота, попрощалась с коллегами и вышла.

11:55, массовая рассылка, прикреплён видеофайл.  
«Тотализатор! Добыты секретные кадры, угадайте второго!»  
Кэрол смахнула уведомление прочь: её ждали более важные дела, чем глупый корабельный тотализатор в долгой миссии.

11:59; К.М.: «Ты готова?»  
У двери каюты Кэрол остановилась на минутку, поправила форменное платье и глубоко вдохнула, ещё раз прокручивая в голове всё то, что сейчас должно произойти.

Дверь открылась бесшумно.

Гейла сидела у порога в форменном платье на голое тело — зелёная шея виднелась в вырезе, и это было едва ли не бесстыднее вечно открытых ног, а под натянутой тканью торчали соски. Кэрол кинула сумку на пол, закрыла дверь индивидуальным ключом.  
— Иди к кровати.  
Стандартные каюты были маленькими, едва развернуться: спальный отсек, небольшая жилая зона с пищевым репликатором и санитарный блок. Гейла поднялась, в несколько шагов приблизилась к кровати. Встала, склонив голову.  
— Сними платье.  
Кэрол на секунду остановилась перед душевой, наблюдая краем глаза, как девушка с зелёной кожей, плавно изгибаясь, стягивает платье через голову.  
И хорошо, что в ионный душ можно зайти целиком. Даже в одежде. И, что бы ни говорила Гейла, стандартная форма Звёздного Флота вполне прочная и удобная.  
Ну, или прочная и удобная, когда ты по-настоящему хороший инженер.

Орионка стояла у кровати спокойно, не стыдясь наготы, не страшась и даже не предвкушая. Просто спокойно, обычнее самого обычного дня, ничего не ожидая. Кэрол положила руку Гейле на шею, чуть напрягла пальцы, впиваясь ногтями, провела вниз по позвоночнику до самой поясницы. Гейла чуть подалась вперед, шумно выдыхая.  
Кэрол другой рукой резко взяла её за подбородок, останавливая движение.  
— Стоять.  
Гейла замерла на половине движения, почти в падении. Воздух наполнился запахом мятой травы и апельсина — феромоны.  
— Умница. Стой здесь.  
Кэрол движением ладони разрешила Гейле встать ровнее и отошла включить вентиляцию сильнее. Ей не хотелось использовать для этого сейчас голосовые команды.  
Подождав, когда вентиляция вытянет из комнаты все мешающие запахи, Кэрол взяла сумку с игрушками и вернулась. Попутно достала из комода маску и протянула её Гейле:  
— Надень.  
Орионка послушно натянула чёрную маску, закрывшую нижнюю половину лица.  
— А теперь дыши, девочка. Только дыши.  
Кэрол надавила на спину Гейлы, заставляя её встать на колени и лечь животом на кровать. Ещё раз провела ладонью по спине, легонько шлёпнула по округлым ягодицам.  
На третьем шлепке Гейла что-то промычала в кровать, что-то неслышное за маской. Кэрол, не обращая внимания, чуть подтянула задницу Гейлы выше, открывая себе удобный доступ к промежности, и легонько шлёпнула: едва заметно, почти неощутимо.  
Чужая кожа под её руками, чужая зелёная кожа, нагрелась в местах удара, стала ещё зеленее.  
Вентиляция шумела, старательно вычищая из воздуха феромоны, все эти запахи мятой травы, апельсинов и лимонной горечи. Но Кэрол прекрасно знала, что сейчас, в плотном наморднике, чувствует Гейла. Пожалуй, как и то, что ей надо.  
Репликатор выдал лёд по первой команде.  
— Повернись.  
Гейла не отреагировала. Кэрол, откинув рыжие волосы, слегка прижала чувствительную зону в основании черепа, добиваясь реакции.  
— Повернись.  
Удивительным свойством орионок было то, что грудь у них всегда стояла. Кэрол слегка царапнула сосок, удовлетворённо наблюдая, как темнеет кожа вокруг. Потом прижала кусочек льда и провела сверху вниз: сосок, круг вокруг груди, медленно провести к пупку и ниже, а перед лобком свернуть и вывести к колену.  
Ой. Лёд растаял.  
— Согни колени. Подвинься.  
Смазка нашлась под подушкой, стоило только протянуть руку. Кэрол даже улыбнулась, размазывая гель по металлической анальной пробке.  
Рефлекторно убрала мешающие волосы вымазанной рукой, чертыхнулась, заметив это.  
Гейла вздрогнула.  
— Всё хорошо.  
И рука Кэрол, скользкая от смазки, легла на шею Гейлы. Она посмотрела внимательно в серые испуганные глаза и ещё раз произнесла:  
— Всё хорошо.  
Второй рукой Кэрол направила анальную пробку туда, где ей как раз и место. Гейла вздрогнула. Кэрол пришлось почти лечь, уперевшись локтем в грудь орионки.  
Кэрол стирала смазку с ладони, размазывая её по телу Гейлы, гладила бока и живот, слегка царапала колено, сжимала лодыжку…  
Смотрела в глаза и чётко артикулировала: «Всё хорошо».  
Сама же Кэрол до сих была в форменном платье и сапогах и была очень довольна тем, что платье до сих пор чистое.  
Она расстегнула маску и бросила на пол, когда заметила, что Гейла прикрывает глаза и скоро совсем отключится. Даже самим орионкам высокая концентрация феромонов вредила.  
— Встань. Лицом к стене, руки перед собой.  
Наконец Кэрол взяла плеть. Покачала в руке, погладила утяжелённую рукоятку. Легко замахнулась в воздухе, чтобы услышать этот свистящий звук.  
— Считай до десяти.  
— Один…  
Голос Гейлы был едва различимым хриплым шёпотом. Плеть коснулась её спины почти нежно.  
— Два.  
Второй удар был чуть сильнее.  
…  
— Семь.  
Гейла почти кричала. Кэрол ударила поперёк, оставляя широкие сиреневые следы на ягодицах.  
Гейла молчала, шумно дыша, разглядывая стену. Кэрол подошла сзади и круглым наконечником плети погладила точку под волосами, провела вниз по позвоночнику. Завела руку вперёд и сжала сосок. Другой рукой покачала пробку. Гейла, всхлипнув, сказала:  
— Восемь!  
Удар был нежным и почти невесомым, а потом Кэрол потянула за волосы, заставив Гейлу откинуть голову назад, заставляя прохрипеть:  
— Девять.  
Плеть в этот раз просто пощекотала голые ступни Гейлы.  
Перед последним ударом Кэрол поставила Гейлу на колени.  
— Десять.  
Слово было выдохом, удар — достаточно жёстким, чтобы ещё раз оставить тёмные следы на зелёной коже. Спина Гейлы была похожа на стопку голографических чертежей: куча перепутанных линий и тёмных пятен.  
Кэрол улыбнулась, откладывая плеть.  
Остался ещё один шаг.  
Одной рукой зажав рот Гейлы, другой она медленно, пытаясь почувствовать каждое движение тела в своих руках, начала вытаскивать анальную пробку. Гейла слюнявила ей ладонь, но не кусалась.  
— Вот и всё.  
Она укрыла Гейлу одеялом, поправив спутанные рыжие кудряшки, немного притушила свет и ушла в санблок. Хотелось освежиться.  
Кэрол разблокировала дверь и ушла. Гейла не сказала ни слова, нежась под своим одеялом.

Кэрол Маркус пила чай и была полностью довольна собой. А ещё она наконец посмотрела видео с тотализатором: там очень красивый, совершенный аугмент (узнаваемый с первого взгляда) трахал, почти вбивая в стену какого-то блондина. Блондина с очень знакомыми родинками на заднице. Интересно, что за ставки?

16:20; Г.П.: «Спс, был супр!»  
16:25; К.М.: «А ты сомневалась, что я знаю своё дело?»


End file.
